Four Grooms,One Bride
by Miiv12
Summary: Cole,Kai,Jay and Zane have liked a certain green ninja for a while now,but when they realize that they all like the same girl, the competition for Lloyds heart begins,who will win?Does Lloyd even like them?And most importantly,will they survive when Garmadon finds out? Female Lloyd!Greenflame!Moss!Greenwisp!Greenice/Popsicle! (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU so dont start shouting at me please,also Garmadon is alive,  
because he didnt deserve to die that fast D:  
But they just wont kill Misako..anyways,this takes place before season 5,and Lloyd is a girl...  
yeah,and the bounty wasnt destroyed.  
I have never actually written genderbender,or Ninjago,so lets hope for the ,this is a side project,  
so i wont be updating that often,but i will try.  
Hope you have fun.**

High up in the sky above Ninjago,the four ninja were training on the bounty,  
sensei had decided to visit his brother and his family,Nya was having some much needed  
alone time,so that left the ninja,Kai,Cole,Zane and Jay by themselves,  
if you knew anything about these four,you would be suprised to hear that they were training instead of  
playing video games,but sensei had hid them somewhere claiming that the boys spend too much  
time playing inside.

That didn't leave them many options,they had to learn some new moves anyways,  
even though it had been a long time since there was a real threat,they had allready learned  
that evil didn't rest for long.

"I don't know about you guys,but im getting tired."  
Said Jay,who had fallen on the floor breathing heavily.

The leader of the group,Cole,shrugged.  
"Well,i was getting hungry anyways,hey Zane,could you make something?"  
The white ninja nodded his head and headed to the kitchen,soon enough the others followed him.

As Zane started with their lunch,Kai,Cole and Jay sat down in front of the table,  
talking about different things,but they soon started to get lost in their thoughts,  
but they were soon shaken out of their little worlds by the smell of smoke.

"ZANE!"  
They all shouted,the nindroid seemed to jump awake when he realized that his dish was burning.  
He quickly took care of it and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"  
Asked Kai,Zane never burned food,there must be something on his mind..

"I was just thinking,it seems like i got lost in my thoughts again."  
Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Again?What have you been thinking about so much?"  
Zane seemed to avoid the question,but Jay noticed something that the others didn't.

"Are you blushing?!Can nindroids even blush?!"  
Zane looked panicked for a minute,but soon collected himself.

Kai chuckled.  
"So,it's WHO have you been thinking about so much.."  
Jay started laughing and Cole hit him on the head.

"Hey!"  
Cole glared at him.  
"So Zane,is it true?"

The ice ninja kept quiet for a while,but then turned to his brothers and nodded.  
"I,might have started to develope feelings for a certain someone.."

Cole and Kai smiled.  
"Well thats good news Zane,good to know im not the only one."  
The others turned to the earth ninja,who frowned at them.

"What?I have feelings too you know."  
They quickly apologised.  
"Well..i might have liked someone for a while too.."  
Said Kai,blushing slightly as he scratched his head.

They then turned to Jay,who tried to keep his poker face,but wasn't successful.  
"Oh fine!I like someone too!"  
Kai and Cole highfived and Zane seemed relifed.

"So,what is so special about these girls?"  
Asked Kai,who took the plate Zane was offering him.

"Well,she is really pretty and pretty funny too!"  
Said Jay.

"She likes sweets,and is quite strong too."  
Said Cole.

"She is kind,and motivating.."  
Said Zane.

"She never gives up,no matter how hard it might be sometimes.."  
Said Kai.

All the ninja were in deep thought again,picturing the girl of their dreams in their heads.

They all sighed happily.

"Lloyd.."  
And then their eyes turned to the size of their plates.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT LLOYD!?"  
They all shouted at the same time.

"I saw her first you know!"  
"Well i saved her god knows how many times!"  
"She obviously likes me the most!"  
"I am quite sure she and i spend the most time together!"

The shouting competition continued and seemed to get louder and louder.  
They didn't even hear the roar of the Ultra dragon.

They stopped when they noticed a familiar figure standing at the door.  
She was staring at them with her emerald green eyes,which held slight golden color on the  
edges and on the middle,her blonde hair tied to it's usual ponytail,she looked slightly confused at the  
scene in front of her.

"Umm,what was all the shouting about?"  
She asked.  
The ninja just stood there,frozen.

Lloyd took a look at each of them,but when no one moved or said anything,  
she slowly backed away towards the door.

"I..im just gonna go and..come back another time."  
And when they heard the Ultra dragons roar from far away,the ninja all facepalmed.


	2. Chores and smelly feet

The next day the ninja woke up to the sound of someone hitting the gong  
so hard that they fell from their beds,even Zane was still asleep,not anymore though.

They all groaned as they stood up and rubbed the sand from their eyes.  
"Sensei,why?!Its only 6:30!"Shouted Jay who was still laying on  
the wooden floor,desperetly trying to make himself comfortable.

"You will use this day doing something usefull,i actually have a list ready for you."  
Sensei Wu took the list from the depths of his ropes and handed it to the ninja.

"Shopping,clean the bounty,help Misako at the tea shop..foot massage for sensei..ughh,  
but these are chores!"  
Sensei gave Kai a death glare which silenced the young fire ninja.  
"Wait a minute..Pick Lloyd up from her last mission?"  
Sensei nodded.  
"Yes,she send her father as message saying that she needed a lift,apperently  
she tired herself,though it seemed like she wrote the message in a hurry.."

All the ninja raised their hands in the air and shouted.  
"I'll get her!"  
Then they all glared at each other,you could literally see the  
electricity going between them,or maybe it was just Jay.  
Wu sighed,he knew what was going on,after all he had experienced the same thing.

"Allright,everyone pick one job,whoever gets it done first,  
takes Lloyd home,allright?"

Kai quickly took the money from senseis hand and ran outside,Zane grabbed the broom  
and Jay jumped through the window..leaving Cole with sensei.

"So,you better watch your strength,my feet are getting sensitive."  
Cole felt the cold shiver run throught his body,he cursed his brothers inside his head,  
they would pay for this.

Kai ran through the shopping list as quickly as he possibly could,now that he thought about it  
he should have grabbed the broom,but then again Zane would not stop cleaning  
until the whole bounty sparkeled,where as Kai would have just swept the dust  
under the carpet,so at least he had some advantage.

Inside his head he imagined himself,flying on his dragon,Lloyd behind him  
holding onto his waist,perhaps they wouldn't have to take Lloyd  
home immediately...

He woke up from his trance when he bumped into another person.  
"Hey watch where your going!"  
Kai crossed his arms.  
"Me?Why are you just standing in the middle of the aisle?"

What Kai didn't know,was that the guy he was talking to had  
a bunch of other guys with him,all twice the size of Kai..  
Lets just say that it didn't end well.

Jay was filling the shelfs as fast as he could but there was always more stuff to  
move or tea cups to wash,Misako could really be one hell of a slave driver,  
but he kept going,thinking about the things he and Lloyd could do later.

But while he was fantasizing,he fell down from the ladder and half of the  
tea boxes fell on the floor.  
Just my luck,he thought as he started picking up the boxes,  
Misako shouting in the background.  
Sometimes he wondered how Garmadon could stand Misako,  
he was so glad Lloyd took after her father,well,at least when he wasn't evil.

Zane silently cursed his programming,or was it just his personality?  
No matter how many times he tried,he could not leave the bounty with even the  
tiniest pile of dust,at times like this he wished that they had a vacuum cleaner.  
Why didn't his father build him with one of those?

Even with all this negativity,he couldn't keep himself from smiling at the image of Lloyd and him,  
smiling and just having great time together.  
He sighed happily,entering the next room,which was their entertainment room.  
Zane could have fainted at the sight of it,Pizza boxes,soda cans,  
and smelling socks everywhere.

He prepared himself for the hardest battle of his live.

Kai rushed into the kitchen and threw the food in the fridge and the shelfs,  
he ran past Wu's room and shouted  
"Im back sensei!"  
But to his suprise he wasn't the only one who shouted that,  
Jay ran right into him and they both took a few steps back.

"I was here first,so i get to go!"  
Shouted Kai getting face to face with Jay.

"No,i was here first,besides i did more work than you!"  
Kai growled but winced when Jay flicked his nose,  
the guys from before had given him quite the beating.

That was the moment that Wu walked out of his room,he took a look at his  
two students,one was covering his nose,eyes shut tight,  
he was covered in bruises and had a blood coming out of his nose.

The other looked like an old man with the way he was standing,  
trying to get his back straight.

"I am sorry,but Cole left few hours ago,and Zane finished right  
after he left."

The two of them looked into the room to see Zane drinking tea,looking  
defeated.

"Dammit!"  
Shouted Kai he stamped his foot like a child,  
but at that moment the door opened and Cole walked in,  
wearing a dreamy smile on his face,the very same smile he had  
when he was eating cake.

"What did you two do?!"  
Screamed Jay taking hold of Coles shoulders and shaking  
him like a maniac.

Cole smirked at them.  
"Well nothing special,i picked her up,she fell asleep so we landed,  
there might have been some cuddling involved,i took her home  
and i might have received a little kiss."

"WHAT?!"  
Cole ran outside and flew away with his dragon,with the other ninja  
right after him.

Sensei Wu sighed.  
"I wonder how this ends.."

 **Point counter**  
 **Cole:1**  
 **Zane:0**  
 **Jay:0**  
 **Kai:0**

 **The funny thing is that i was listening to "Friend Zone" by Yourfavoritemartian**  
 **and "Friend Zone Song"** **by FungBrosComedy they are both great and funny songs,  
and really made the writing a lot more fun XD**

 **By the way,who do you want Lloyd to end with?**  
 **I allready have a few endings planned,1:Let the readers decide.**  
 **2:Write all the different endings(But i really dont want to do that)**  
 **3:Suprise ending that i have planned.**

 **YOU DECIDE**


	3. Father problems

"Bye dad!Im leaving now,see ya tomorrow!"  
Shouted Lloyd,she was going to have another sleepover with the ninja,  
for some reason,ever since the accident with the tomorrows tea,  
her dad had been even more protective than when she was a child,  
though she could not understand why,she was just going to spend  
the night with her friends.  
What was so wrong about that?

"Allright,but call me if something happens okay?!"  
Replied Garmadon as he walked out of the kitchen,  
once again making sure his daughter was in suitable clothes.

"Yes dad,besideds it's not like something will happen,  
even if something does happen,im pretty sure i can protect myself."

Garmadon seemed spaced out,muttering to himself.  
"Unless the attackers are certain ninja.."  
Lloyd shook her father slightly.  
"What was that dad?"

Garmadon shook his head and smiled.  
"It's nothing,now get going,my brother should be here any minute."  
Lloyd smiled back and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek,  
just like the one she had given Cole few nights ago.

Garmadon watched his daughter fly away on her dragon and not too long after Wu arrived.  
"So Garmadon,what was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
Garmadon gave the younger brother a look that said "are you serious?"  
"You know exactly what i want to talk about,im worried about Lloyd,and how  
your students..act around her."  
Wu took a sip of his tea and nodded.  
"I am aware of the situation,but for the safety of my students,i must ask you to."  
He was cut off by Garmadon slamming his fist on the table.  
"This is **my daughter** we are discussin here Wu!  
What do you know?!"

Wu looked down at his tea and thought about the situation,  
but came to the conclusion that his brother deserved to know.  
Besides,if he knew Garmadon at all,he would probably start stalking the  
ninja until he found out exactly what was going on.

Or in the worst case his brother would start playing bad cop again,  
and Wu did not want that to happen.

"It seems that all my students have taken a "liking" on Lloyd,  
and have started a competision on who gets to her first,  
similar to the one we had over Misako..but worse."

By this point Garmadon was no longer sitting but walking in circles  
with his hands behind his back.  
"I knew it."  
Garmadon had a dark look on his eyes that Wu knew all too well.  
"Garmadon,let it be,it's simply young love,i am sure that if we let them  
take care of this by themselves it will all turn out allright."

Garmadon stopped and turned to his brother.  
"How would you know?For all i know the next morning she could be  
coming to me telling me she's pregnant!Or raped!"  
That was when Wu stepped his foot down.

"My students are not like that,yes,they are teenagers dealing with  
love,but they know better than that!They are one of the reasons  
you are even here in the first place!So show some gratitude!"

That silenced Garmadon,at least for a moment.  
"I can't help worrying,being a father is not easy."  
Wu nodded and patted his brother back.  
"Indeed."

"Im sooo gonna beat you this time!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
The ninja little sleepover was on full swing,Kai and Jay were playing video games,  
while Cole was eating some of the popcorn while watching the match,  
occasionally sharing with Lloyd.  
Zane brought the rest of their snacks on the table and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh come on!"  
Shouted Jay when he once again lost the match.  
"That's what you get for challenging the master!Hey Lloyd,  
you wanna play?"

The green ninja stopped texting and took the controller from Jay,  
they chose their characters and the battle was on!  
With the others cheering Lloyd who came close to winning a few times,  
but still lost in the end.

"So,what do i get for winning?"  
Asked Kai,wiggling his eyebrows.

But before he could get an anwser he was suddenly  
pulled on the floor in the middle of a wrestling match.

While this was going on Nya walked in,  
she took a seat next to Lloyd and took some of the  
popcorn offered to her.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Lloyd gave her a silent thumbs up and continued eating the  
popcorn.


	4. Three little pests

"GUYS!"  
At the sound of their crushes yell of despair the ninja dropped what they were doing  
and jumped into action,when Lloyd ran into the room,she seemed  
stressed about something and was carrying a large box.

"What is it Lloyd?!A new villain?!Did your dad go crazy?!  
Are you moving?!"  
Jay kept on giving different options,each more bizare than the last one,  
when Cole finally punched him and silenced him for the time being.

"My parents just told me that they planned a family trip for  
a week,but i need someone to take care of my pets for me,  
can you guys take care of these little guys please?"

The ninja felt like they just died and went to heaven with how  
she looked at them,those beautiful green-gold eyes,pleading with them  
to help her out.

Zane was the first to break out of the trance.  
"Of course,we will make sure they are taken care of during your vacation."  
At that moment the ninja witnessed a sunrise,Lloyds sad expression  
turned into a happy one.

"Thanks guys!"  
She gave them all a hug,which they were all very glad to  
return.  
She knelt in front of the box and reached her hand inside,  
petting whatever was inside.  
"See you guys in a week,be good for the ninja while  
im gone okay?"  
She then gave Cole a piece of paper and ran to the door.  
"Make sure to do everthing thats on the list!  
Thanks again for the help!"

Cole started reading the list while Kai opened the box,  
trying to see what was inside it.

"OMG!"  
He shouted and jumped back almoust knocking Zane on the floor,  
the other ninja stared at him.  
"What is it?"  
Asked Cole looking back at the list,trying to see if it mentioned  
anything about the pets themselves.

Jay knelt down on the floor  
and looked inside.  
A scream erupted from his mouth.

"What is it?!"  
Screamed Cole who almoust lost his balance when Kai climbed on his back like  
a frightened cat.

"They are so cute!"  
Shouted Jay and finally showed the animals to the others.  
Three rats,all about the size of their arms,one black,one creame colored and  
the last one was completely bald.

Zane took a better look and took one of the rats,petting the animal.  
Kai looked like he could faint any second now,  
and Cole just looked disgusted.  
"How can you hold those bacteria filled pests?"  
Zane replied with a simple anwser,"We must respect all the living creatures,  
besides rats are quite usefull."

Jay just shrugged.  
"I was raised in a junkyard,rats were all over the place."  
Cole shivered a little at the thought but turned his attention  
back to the paper.

"So we have to feed them,make sure to give them water too,Zane thats your job,  
clean after them,escpecially Marty,he's a messy boy...Kai you do that,  
play with them,Jay you make sure those three are entertained.  
And i will find them a place where they can sleep."

And so they all went to work,except for Kai who  
was on a fetal position on the floor,it took the others some  
time before they got him back to his senses.

It turned out that the black one was Morton,the creame colored one  
was Mac,and Marty was the bald one,and he made sure Kai had  
a lot of work to was a hard week for all of them,it turned out that Lloyds  
rats were very similar to how she was as a kid,but they somehow made  
through the week alive.

When Lloyd came back,Jay had started crying,saying he was going to miss  
the little guys,but Lloyd told him he could visit anytime,as Lloyd tried to comfort Jay  
(with Jay sticking his tongue out at the other.)  
Cole turned around and bit his fist,cursing loudly in his head,  
Zane made them all some tea and muffins,  
that was when Kai showed up,but first he made sure that the rats were back in  
their box.

They enjoyed their tea time,Lloyd told them about the trip,  
they told her about their week(leaving away the parts when Cole  
had nearly crushed the rats,though Jay did try his best at bringing up  
the subject.)

Lloyd took her pets and gave all the ninja big thank you  
hugs before leaving home,definetly worth all thought.

 **Point counter  
Cole:1  
Zane:0  
Jay:1  
Kai:0**


	5. More family problems and Master plans

"Honestly,it's clear that Ibuki is the best ninja!."  
"Oh really?Because i think that Hiryu is waaayyy better."  
"No,your both wrong,Rikimaru could beat the shit out of those two!"  
"Well,i think that the ninja from "The mark of the ninja"  
is the best,after all he does what a ninja should do."  
"Oh shut up Zane!"

The four ninja were walking through one of the corridors of Garmadon's  
monastery,once again arguing just for the sake of it.

They didn't make it far though when they heard a sound,  
which resembled something between a groan and a sigh.  
They all stopped for a moment to make sure that they all heard it,  
sure enough they heard it again,and this time they knew where it came from.

They walked up the stairs and soon found Lloyds room,Cole knocked on the door  
and called."Hey Lloyd?Can we come in?"

They heard a silent okay and walked in,the room was a mess,  
clothes were everywhere,including some bra's and pantie's which made  
at least two of the ninja jump to their fantazy lands.

Lloyd laid on the bed,her face covered by the pillows,  
the guys could clearly sense that the object of their affection was  
not very happy at the moment.

"What's up with you?Why so down?"  
Asked Kai as he sat down on the bed next to Lloyd.  
Lloyd sighed and sat up on the bed.

"I was supposed to go out today,see a movie,relax and  
just hang out with people..but noooo,dad told me i couldn't go."

The boys looked at each other and blinked.  
"Why would he tell you to stay home?  
I mean,it's not like he's going to train you,  
he has his hands full with his other students."  
Said Cole,rubbing his head in confusion.

"Thats what i want to know,he said something about  
me going out too often.."

Now that they thought about it,they hadn't seen Lloyd in a week or so,  
and when they asked where she was the answer was always the same,  
"She's out."

But even so,they would not see the girl of their dreams stay inside  
and rot her brains with boredom.

"Well,we could always sneak you out.."  
Lloyd looked shocked for a moment,but then frowned.  
"And how are you gonna do that?Dad locked all the windows,  
and the only other way out is the front door,which is right  
next to the training room."

The four ninja thought for a moment,then gathered to the corner,making  
sure that Lloyd couldn't hear them.

"So,whats the plan?"  
"Easy,we get her out,see who gets to hang out with her,  
get her back without Garmadon noticing."  
"And exactly how are we going to do that?"  
Asked Cole raising an eyebrow.  
"I think i have a plan,but it has 20% chance of success."  
"It's not like we have much of a choice."

Jay poked his head through the door,he looked left,then right  
seeing that it was save he gave the others the signal and they  
began their plan.

And what was their master plan you ask?  
Walk around Lloyd so that she was out of sight.  
Kai in the front,Cole on the left,Zane on the right side  
and Jay behind them they made their way down the many,many stairs  
Garmadons students were taking a break,a few were coming  
straight at them.

"Stay in formation."  
Whispered Kai to the others.  
Two of Garmadons students,who were much younger than them,  
were now standing in front of them,blocking their way.

"Hey guys,were you visiting Lloyd?"  
Asked the brunet one with glasses.

They all nodded.  
"Cool,we were actually just going to see her,  
Sensei Garmadon and her had a little fight earlier,  
so we thought we could cheer her up."  
Said the one with black hair.

The four ninja gave the younger boys the best death stares  
they could muster,you could see the flames,ice,rocks  
and sparks of electricity surrounder them.

The younger boys looked nervous and started shaking.  
"Uuuhhh,oh i think i hear sensei calling,we should go!"  
The brunet then rushed down the stairs,with his friend  
right after him.

They finally made it to the bottom floor,  
Garmadon nor his students were nowhere in sight.

"This is actually working!"  
They all thought in their heads,they could see the front door,  
so close,so close..

But then.  
"What are you four doing?"  
They froze at the sudden voice,knowing too well who it belonged to.

"Umm,we were just leaving."  
Started Kai,not even turning his head to look at Garmadon.

They could all feel Garmadons eyes staring right through them,  
trying to find out what mischief they were planning.  
"And why are two of you walking like crabs?"  
Zane and Cole gulped.

"They..lost a bet!"  
Shouted Jay.  
Garmadon raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged.  
"Anyways,did you talk with Lloyd,she seemed quite upset earlier."  
They all felt relieved at the change of subject.  
"Yeah,she was pretty upset,said she didn't want to see you,  
you know us teenagers."  
Kai said,trying to smirk but only managed a nervous grin.  
"Now we gotta fly!"  
Shouted Jay and they ran out the door,not stopping until they were  
far enough.

"Oh my dear grandfather that was close."  
Said Lloyd,panting slightly from all the running.  
The others laughed.  
"It sure was,so what do you wanna do when we get to the city?"  
Asked Kai as they summoned their dragons.

Lloyd shone with excitement.  
"The new Equestria girls movie just came out,and i have been  
waiting for days to see it!"

Perhaps it would have been better if they just stayed home.

 **Point Counter  
Cole:2  
Zane:1  
Jay:2  
Kai:1**

 **I see Lloyd as a total brony,and im sure im not the only one ^^  
I also wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews,you guys are awesome!  
**


	6. Horrible,horrible noise

**The song mentioned in this fic is called "The Phoenix" by "Fall Out Boy"**

 **By the way,this story is in no way connected to my new one-shot**  
 **called "Not so hard after all."**  
 **Some people got the impression that since that one**  
 **is a Greenflame story,this one will end with Greenflame as well.**  
 **But the ending of this fic has yet to be decided,so that one-shot**  
 **has nohing to do with this story.**

 **Also,i wanted to say that i have a few fanfiction ideas**  
 **that i will start once i finish this one,im gonna tell them in the next chapter,**  
 **so you guys can tell me which one you would like me to write first.**  
 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Our four favourite ninja were heading towards Garmadon's monastery,  
yesterday they had helped Lloyd sneak out without her  
father noticing.  
They had then went out to see Equestria girls-friendship games.  
Kai slept for the most part but was woken up a few times  
by Lloyds,and surprisingly Coles squealing.  
Jay wasn't really intrested at all but tried to look like  
he was enjoying himself.  
Zane watched the whole movie with his usual smile,  
and talked about the movie with Lloyd and Cole for  
the rest of the evening.

The four teenagers soon arrived to the small village and  
spotted a group of kids playing outside.  
They recongised a few of them as Garmadon's pupil's.

As soon as the kids saw them,they rushed straight towards them,  
asking to see their weapons,if they could learn spinjitzu  
and if the ninja wanted to play with them.

"Sorry kiddos,we're actually here to see Lloyd,  
do you know if she's still grounded?"  
Asked Kai,playfully ruffling one kids hair.

One of them pointed to the monastery.  
"I think so,she seemed to be on a better mood than yesterday.  
She should be in the training room."

"Thanks kid!"  
Shouted Cole,they ran to the monastery door,they peeked in  
just to make sure that Garmadon wasn't there.  
When they didn't see anyone,they walked in and headed towards the  
training room.

When they got to the door however,they heard silent humming from the inside.  
Opening the door just slightly so that they were hidden from the  
person who was inside the room.  
Lloyd was collecting some training supplies,a radio sat on the floor  
in the corner of the room.  
She was softly humming along with the song.

The ninja stared at her,seeing her like this,completely relaxed  
and oblivious to their presence.  
But then their fantasies were interrupted by a loud sound,  
it resembled the noise a cat makes when lifted up by their  
neck hairs.

"Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix!  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!"

The four tried to cover theirs ears,  
desperately trying to make their torment stop,  
but it was useless.

Zane quickly flipped his hearing switch off,  
sighing happily at being free of the terrible sound.  
Cole ran out,took some dirt from the ground and  
filled his ears with it,earning some looks from the kids outside.  
Jay had hit himself with a lightning bolt,he was now  
on the floor,unconscious.

Kai was seriously considering melting his ears off,  
but then,the sound stopped.

He turned to look behind him only to see Lloyd,  
she looked shocked,and somewhat sad.

"Wha..what are you doing?"  
She asked,aiming the question at them all,  
even though she kept her eyes on Kai,who still had  
a small fireball very close to his left ear.

"Umm,this isin't what it looks like."  
Kai extinguished the flame,trying to look innocent.  
But then Cole came in.  
"Did it stop!?"  
He shouted,Zane blinked and switched the hearing  
switch back on.  
Jay didn't move.

"..I really don't sound **that** bad,do i?"  
Lloyd asked,the guys kept quiet,not wanting to lie,  
but they didn't want to tell her that she sounded worse  
than the sound you make when you scratch a blackboard.

"That explains a lot.."  
She said quietly as she looked down at her feet,  
Lloyd turned around and turned the music off.  
Picking up the radio she headed towards her room.

"Wait!"  
Cole grabbed her hand,making her turn her head back to them.  
"I could teach you if you want."  
Lloyd looked suprised,while Kai and Zane looked about ready to kill  
Cole.  
"You..you would?"  
Cole nodded and gave her a smile.  
"Sure,come on we have **a lot** of work to do."

The two of them walked towards Lloyd's room,leaving the fire and ice ninja  
by themselves.  
That is when the door opened,and Garmadon walked in.  
"What are you doing here?And why is the blue one on the floor?"  
Kai rushed out the door,even the children outside avoided him,  
seeing the fire ninja walking out of the monastery and then out the gate,  
all the while leaving flaming footprints on the ground.

"I'm sorry for Kai's behaviour sensei Garmadon,  
i should take Jay and be on my way back home as well."  
Zane lifted Jay on his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Oh,also Cole is giving Lloyd singing lessons,could you please make sure  
he comes back for dinner?"  
Garmadon nodded and Zane gave him a  
respectful bow and went home.

"I better go check on those two,just to see the black one isin't doing anything  
he might regret..thank my father,Lloyd really does need all the help she can get."

 **Point Counter.  
Cole:3  
Zane:1  
Jay:2  
Kai:1**


	7. Zane gets some action 3

Zane put the batter into the oven and sat down,took a breath and allowed  
himself to relax for a while.  
He had been busy all day,baking cakes,cookies,cupcakes,cinnamon puns and  
so many others.

Some of Garmadon's students were trying to raise money for  
some new training supplies,Garmadon thought it was  
a good idea to turn their little problem into a lesson.

The students were washing cars,selling lemonade,  
all that cliche stuff,but none of them knew how to bake,  
once a certain green ninja heard about this problem,  
she had asked Zane for help,and he was happy to help.

But even a nindroids had their limits,and Zane was so tired,  
before he knew it,he fell asleep.

"Zane?!Your burning something again!"  
The ice ninja jumped at the sudden shout,  
looked around and indeed there was smoke coming from the  
oven.  
He quickly turned it off,opened the door and took the  
burnt pastries out.

"Well,i just have to make them again.."  
But before he could throw the burnt  
ones to the thrash he slipped on something and fell to the  
floor with a loud "thud"  
Usually this wouldn't have been such a big deal,if it  
wasn't for the fack that he felt his right arm  
fly somewhere.

Slightly shocked he slowly stood up,his arm had flown  
out the door and down the stairs,making sure none of  
his other limbs would fall of,he walked to the door  
and was met with Lloyd,who was holding his arm.

"You okay Zane?Why did your arm just fall off?"  
She asked,handed the arm to Zane who examined the arm.  
"Im not sure,strange..i have to ask Jay to fix this."  
Lloyd nodded.  
"Do you need help getting downstairs?  
Zane shook his head.  
"No,i should be fine by myself..  
oh,Lloyd im sorry but i burned some of the pastries..  
i'll make more as soon as possible."

Lloyd smiled at could allready feel how  
his face burned,which was strange conidering he didn't have any blood in him.  
"Don't you worry about it,i can take care of it,  
you go and make sure your okay."  
She held his hand while saying all this,  
trying to reassure him that it was allright.

"Thank you Lloyd.."  
"No,thank you Zane."  
She gave him a small peck on the forehead,turned to the kitchen and started her work.  
The walk to Jays workshop somehow felt a lot faster than usual.  
"Whats up with you face?"  
The nindroid woke up from his trance when Jay shook his head,  
he only grinned and showed him his arm.

"What happened?"  
Asked Jay,taking out the tools needed for the repair,  
he didn't recive an anwser,only a dreamy look from the ice ninja.  
Jay shrugged,nindroids were weird.

 **Point Counter.  
Cole:3  
Zane:2  
Jay:2  
Kai:1**

 **A reader named Ninja Pony said Zane should get some points,this chapters idea  
also came from him/her,so..you happy now?  
I bet someone is gonna complain about Kai next,oh well that what its like  
when your writing a fic like this.**  
 **I was gonna tell my other fic ideas here,but i thought about it,  
and decided to move it to the later chapters.**


	8. Fatal Night part1

"Zane,i have an important job for you."  
The ice ninja turned to look at his sensei while the other ninja  
kept playing their card game.

"My brother,his family and some old friends will be coming for dinner tonight,  
so everything has to be perfect,and of course you will take care of the food."  
Zane nodded.  
"Yes sensei,i will get started right away."  
Wu nodded approvingly then turned to his other students

"And i also expect you three to be on your best behaviour.  
and that means no drooling or fighting over Lloyd!"

They groaned but agreed,of course they were still trying  
to impress their crush,but they would do it  
very subtly,after all,Garmadon was gonna  
be there too.

The evening came faster than they thought.  
The bounty was filled  
with people,most of them old,almoust as old as sensei Wu.

The Garmadon family was still missing though.  
"Where are they?"Wondered Cole,the ninja were told to wait  
outside so they could greet the quests.  
"Maybe something happened?!"  
The fire and earth ninja shook their heads.  
"I doubt it,maybe they just want to be "fashionably late."

"Hey guys,i just realized.."  
Jays sentence was cut off when the familiar green dragon  
roared and flew over the bounty.  
Two people jumped down,one was of course Garmadon who was holding his wife.

What Jay was trying to say earlier was that they had never seen Lloyd in a dress,  
but oh boy they sure wanted to see this more often.

It was a simple dress,but it fit her so well,dark green,long sleeves,  
and the hem reached past hair was tied to a long braid,which  
was held together by a long green ribbon,which matched her  
eyes perfectly.

The ninja felt their chins hit the floor and couldn't stop staring,  
well,until Garmadon growled silently,for a moment the ninja  
thought they could see the dark lord instead of an old man.

The ninja were saved by Wu who came to greet his brother.  
"Hey guys!Wow,you sure look red,did uncle turn you  
into slaves again?"Lloyd asked jokingly,the ninja tried  
to collect themselves,but this time Cole beat the others.

"Hey Lloyd,you look great,is that a new ribbon?"  
Lloyd blushed at the compliment,smiling more which made  
the other three turn green with jealousy.  
"Thanks,it was a gift actually.I have to go,dad is calling,  
see you later."

The boys stayed there,standing in silence.  
Zane then left to the kitchen,Jay smirked and ran to the  
direction Lloyd had taken not too long ago,  
Cole and Kai still remembered what sensei had said earlier.  
They glanced at each other.  
"Fuck it."Said Kai,running after Jay with Cole not too far from him.  
It was difficult to keep up with him though,and they soon lost him.  
They kept looking but it almoust seemed like Jay had  
vanished,they hadn't seen Lloyd either.

When they finally found Jay,he was allready with Lloyd,  
she was talking with one of the older quests and looked like she  
could die of boredom any minute now.

Jay noticed this and leaned closer,whispering something to her ear,  
which made her giggle slightly,he kept doing it  
and everytime her giggle grew louder until she couldn't  
hold it anymore and burst out laughing.  
Jay thanked his luck that either Wu nor Garmadon was in the room.

But then,he heard something horrifying.  
"Son!There you are we have been looking everywhere for you!"  
Jay knew that voice anywhere,it was his mom.  
"Oh shit.."


	9. Fatal Night part2

**Try writing a fanfiction,having an RP and watching a movie with your little sister and cousin,all at the same,itsnot easy,**  
 **so why am i doing it?I have no idea.**

 **Anyways,finally a new chapter!Yay!**  
 **I was thinking about making a christmas chapter,**  
 **but it dosent seem right to write one**  
 **when christmas allready passed,and i was quite busy then,**  
 **so maybe a longer chapter will do as a late christmas present?**  
 **I hope so.**

Jay took a step backwards and got ready to run and hide,but before he could escape  
he was tackled by his both fell on the wooden floor with a loud "thud."  
Kai and Cole were in the sidelines,watching with huge grins on their faces.

"Mom,what are you doing here?And get off of me!"Jay shouted from the floor.  
Edna stood up and offered her hand to Jay,who took it,he had an similar expression  
to that of an embarrassed five year old.

"Garmadon invided us son,he even suggested we keep it as a secret,  
so that you would be suprised when we got here!"

"Oh did he now?"  
Jay turned his head like an owl,he saw Garmadon standing  
not too far away from them,when Garmadon realized that he was being stared at,  
he turned his head as well and looked straight back at Jay.

Seeing that Edna was with the ninja and his daughter,he smirked at Jay.  
And seemed to enjoy how Jay turned as red as a tomatoe.

Jay narrowed his eyes as if to say.  
"Oh,it's on!"

"Hey Jay,you okay?"  
The said ninja only now remembered that Lloyd was still there.  
"Uhh,yeah just golden!"

Edna gasped silently,looking between the two teenagers.  
"Oh my Lloyd i didn't recognise you!You've turned into such a lovely lady!  
Just my sons type."

"Mom!"  
Lloyd laughed at the comment,her face burning just slightly.  
"Nahh,Jay deserves better."

Just as she said that Cole and Kai decided to join in on the fun.  
"Hey Edna!"  
Shouted Cole who gave Jay's mother a brofist.  
"Any new stories?"He asked.

Edna returned the brofist and waved her hand dismissively.  
"Not now Cole,we can talk about Jay's baby days later."  
Cole shrugged,but chuckled when he saw Jay's shocked face.

"Umm,would you two mind if we spoke for a minute?"  
Jay asked Lloyd and Edna,who both gave him a thumbs up.  
Jay grabbed both Kai and Cole and started dragging them outside,  
which proved to be quite difficult since they were both stronger than him.

Once outside he made sure no one was there to hear them.  
"Guys can't i get just one chance with Lloyd?!  
It's allready bad enough that my parents are here!"

Kai crossed his arms,giving Jay and almoust apologetic look,almoust.  
"Sorry Jay,we decided to work together for the night,  
since Zane is allready out of the game.  
Besides you allready doomed yourself buddy."

Jay was about to ask what the brunet meant with that,when he realized something awful.  
He had left Lloyd alone with his mom,for more than 2 minutes.  
Like a zap of lighting,he ran back inside and searched for the two,  
but they were nowhere to be found.  
"Oh shit.."

Kai and Cole were following the panicking blue ninja,  
feeling a little bad for him,but just a little.  
After all,they knew he liked Lloyd just as much as them,  
and the idea that a parent could ruin all your chances with your crush..  
must be horrible.

And then,Karma happened.

Cole suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder,and he knew that feeling too well.  
"Dad?"Both ninja turned around and indeed Lou was standing there.  
"Cole,it's been so long since i last saw you,how are you?"  
The two hugged but Cole seemed confused.  
"Umm,im fine dad but,what are you doing here?"

"My group and i were invited by..that guy!"  
He pointed towards the group behind the two ninja.  
Cole and Kai looked to the direction which he was pointing to,  
and there stood who else,but Garmadon.

When he turned to look at the two ninja,he once again looked like he could  
burst into evil laughter.  
Both Kai and Cole gave him the "im watching you" signal.

"So your gonna perform huh?"  
Lou nodded.  
"We'll start in a few minutes,  
and keep going for the rest of the night."

Then,Kai got an idea!An awful idea!  
Kai got a wonderful, awful idea!

"Hey,why not have Cole perform with you guys?"  
"What!?"  
"Thats a great idea!"  
Cole stared at Kai,feeling betrayed.

"Father and son performing together after so long!  
C'mon Cole!We must get ready!"  
Cole grabbed Kai by the collar of his tuxedo,  
giving him the best death stare he could muster.

"I though we were supposed to work against Jay!"  
He whispered.  
The fire ninja smirked and shrugged.  
"Sorry Cole,mans gotta do what mans gotta do."

Before Cole could even punch him in the face,  
he was being dragged away by his father.  
But on that moment he swore that he would make Kai pay for this.  
And he was going to make sure that it would hunt Kai for  
years to come.

Kai dusted his tux,brushed his hair with his hand,quickly made sure his breath  
didn't smell bad and started his search.  
Jay had unfortunetly been spotted by his dad,and it seemed like  
he wasn't going to be free anytime soon.  
It seemed that life was finally giving Kai a break.

Kai looked around the place and to his luck,saw the green ninja not too far away from him.  
As he walked towards her,he was stopped by the good old(very old)  
Garmadon.

"Going somewhere?"  
Garmadon had a small smile on his face,but if you looked at his eyes you could clearly  
see that he was not happy,far from it.

"Yeah,im gonna go talk to Lloyd,so if you wouldn't mind taking a step or two  
back,that would be great."  
Kai had a smug look on his face,which seemed to make Garmadon even angrier.  
It didn't seem to bother Kai though,he in fact seemed to be  
enjoying it.

"Out of all of you ninja,you are by far the worst,  
at least your friends have some redeeming qualities,but you..  
your just an arrogant,self-centered brat."

Kai's face turned to a frown.  
"An arrogant,self-centered brat who helped save Ninjago 3 times,  
fought against skeletons,snakes and statue armies,  
and saved your daughter even more times than you have tried to rule Ninjago,  
and kill us.(BURN!)

Garmadon stayed silent,which gave Kai enough confidence to walk past him  
and right next to the green ninja.  
Kai had won the fight,but definetly not the war.

"Kai,where have you guys been,you just dissapeared and left me  
in the middle of all this boredom."  
Kai laughed a little,getting a little closer to Lloyd.  
"Sorry,seems like i once again failed in protecting you from your worst foe."  
He said,making the best over dramatic voice he could muster.

Lloyd burst out laughing,giving Kai a little nudge on  
his side.  
"See how bored i am?Even your jokes seem like blessings."  
Kai just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"It's getting a little cramped here,you wanna go get some fresh air?"  
She nodded and the two of them walked past the crowd of people.  
Kai made sure that Garmadon saw them leave,and  
they even stopped for a moment to watch Cole and his dad on the stage.  
Kai made sure that the earth ninja saw them.  
Once outside they sat on the railing,looking down at the city below them.

Kai knew it was risky,but he still turned his gaze to Lloyd,and he  
almoust had a heart attack.  
The moonlight made her hair and eyes shine even brighter,  
it was at moments like this that he couldn't help but wonder,  
where the heck did these genes come from!?  
He could just get lost in those eyes...

And he did.  
"KAI!"  
Kai was snapped out of it when he realized that he was no longer sitting on the railing,  
but instead was hanging in the air,Lloyd being the only thing  
that kept him from falling.

Lloyd threw him into the air.  
Kai expected the hard wooden floor of the bounty,instead he found  
himself being held in the arms of his savior.  
Blushing like an anime schoolgirl,Kai tried to utter words,  
but was unable to.

Lloyd seemed a little flushtered herself,  
but placed him on his feet and gave him a look of concern.  
"Kai..are you allright?Your turning really red,like  
even more red than your ninja wear."

Trust me,she was not over exaggerating.

"Yeah im..fine."  
And there he goes again,Kai watched as the wind seemed to get stronger,  
waving Lloyds long hair on the same rythym..  
He leaned closer,closer..closer.

"Everyone get inside!A storm is approaching!"  
And just like that,the moment was ruined.  
Kai wanted nothing more than to shut the guys mouth,  
and just get back to where they were.  
But,it just wasn't his lucky day..  
Luck hadn't really been on his side for a while now,  
it was as if there was somekind of power that just kept  
him from getting what he wanted.

But that was just ridicolous.

 **No,i dont hate Kai,i dont have anything against him.**  
 **Im just punishing him a little..why?**  
 **Season 4 is why!**  
 **(worst season,ever!)**


End file.
